Sleep over
by Southside
Summary: The whole gang spends the night at Jackie's, where they find interesting ways to entertain themselves... J/H switched POVs COMPLETE! Yay!
1. Monopoly night

Title: Sleep over

Author: Southside

Disclaimer: I don't own any of "That 70's Show" characters. So, don't sue me!

Chapter 1: Monopoly night

The whole gang and I, except for Jackie, were hanging out in Foreman's basement playing monopoly, yet again.

"It's your turn Donna," I told the red head. 

Donna grabbed the dice and blew on it for luck. She rolled a four. "One … two… three… four," she counted. She landed on a chance space. Donna picked up the card and read it out loud. "You have just won second place in a beauty pageant. Collect $10. Yeah baby! Give me my money Eric!" she said while yanking the money from Foreman's bony hands.

"You know Donna, this isn't _real _money," he teased her.

"I know. It's just that it's the first time that I have more money than everybody else. Usually, it's Jackie winning."

"You know, if Jackie was playing, she'd win 1st place in the beauty pageant. She very pretty," Fez said while grinning. Poor, lovesick Fez. Been in love with the same girl for years. _Who am I to talk?_

"Yeah, she's really hot." Everyone turned to stare at me. I didn't notice that I said the last part out loud.

"I thought you hate Jackie," Kelso said confused, as usual.

"Well I do, but she's still hot. I mean, I have eyes, you know." Everyone seemed to back off except for Foreman. He kept staring at me all weird. What was Foreman thinking? Does he really think that I have a thing for Jackie? No way man. I mean, Jackie is spoiled, bitchy, and bossy. Why would I like something like that? Well, she is kind of cute. Did I just say _cute_? Damn it! Turning into Foreman. Speaking of which, why is he still staring at me? 

"What, are you in love with me, Foreman?" I asked in my usual sarcastic way.

"No. But I know who you love."

"What are you talking about Fore…" I was interrupted by the little pixie herself as she burst into the room.

"Guess what everyone. My parents are out of town and I have the house to myself. You know what that means…"

"Were going to do it all over the house," Kelso hoped.

"No, Michael. We broke up, remember?"

"That doesn't mean we can't do it anymore," Kelso said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up Kelso. You were saying Jackie?" I asked the little pixie.

"Thank you Steven." She gave me a quick smile. I returned the favor. There's something about her that makes me act so… so… Foremanish. "Well as I was saying before I was brutally interrupted," she turned and glared at Kelso, "I was thinking about having a sleep over. Yay!" she shrieked in excitement.

"OH yay, a slumber party. Okay, do I look like a thirteen-year old girl?" Foreman spat at Jackie. "Don't answer that," sensing the upcoming burn.

"Come on, Eric. Picture it. All of us, alone. No parental supervision. Think of all the possibilities," Donna explained, nudging him.

"Count me in, Jackie."

"Me too. I'll do anything for you Jackie. I love you more than candy. No! I take that back! I'm sorry candy," Fez apologized to his M & M's. For some weird reason, we were friends with this guy.

"I'll go too," Kelso told her. He turned and winked at me. He actually thought he had another chance with her. She's too good for him. She deserves better than that. Damn it! I got to stop thinking about her.

"So, what about you, Steven? Busy tomorrow night?" Jackie asked me in her sweetest voice.

"I don't know. The thought of me in the same room with you for a whole night makes me want to hurl." Why do I have to be such an ass? Upset with myself, I got up from my chair and walked over to the dryer. Jackie followed me.

"Please Steven. It'll be fun, I promise," she begged me. She took both my hands into her own and gave me a pouty look.

I leaned into her and brushed a strand of hair away from her face and put it behind her ear. I leaned in even closer so that there was no space between us. I whispered in her ear, my lips barely grazing her ear. I could feel her shivering under me. "Don't worry doll, I'll go."

She pulled away slowly. She couldn't take her eyes off of mine. "Okay, I'll see you all later then." She took a few steps backward, almost tripping over Kelso's yo-yo, but she wouldn't break our eye contact. She finally left the basement, dazed and confused. I grinned at the impact that I had on her. I finally drifted back to reality and noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. I walked off and went to my room. I closed the door and flopped on to my bed. Jackie's sleep over was still on my mind. What could six teenagers do alone in one house? I fell asleep thinking about all the possibilities.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

I know, not that good, but this is my first "That 70's Show" fic. It'll get better. Promise. Keep one reading. Oh yeah, reviews make me write even faster. Hint hint.


	2. Chatting with Donna

Author's Note: Just to clarify things, this fic does not take place in an actual season. It's how I would have wanted Jackie and Hyde to get together. If I would have to say a specific season, I'd say the fifth. Don't worry about it. Just enjoy the story!

Chapter 2: Chatting with Donna

What the hell was that all about? It looked like he was about to kiss me. These questions were taking over my mind. I didn't even notice that I was home already. I unlocked the door and entered my big, pretty house.

I pushed all those "Steven thoughts" from my mind and concentrated on my sleep over. This is going to be the best sleep over ever! I even made my housekeeper buy me some beer and porn (for the guys of course). Hey, I have to keep them entertained. Steven would be proud of me. Not like I cared about what he thought of me. Oh, who am I kidding!

Before I could continue fighting with myself, I heard someone at the door. It was Donna.

"Hey Donna," I greeted her.

"What's going on with you Jackie? Why were you and Hyde acting all weird earlier?"

"Weird? We weren't acting weird," I said defensively. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because he was all over you in Eric's basement."

"Look Donna, Steven hates me. You know he just like to tease me sometimes."

"I know, but you guys seemed a little more..."

"More what?"

"Intense," she finished. Boy, was she right. I mean, our faces almost touched. And when he brushed that strand of hair from my face, I just wanted to rip that ugly Aerosmith shirt from his body and..."

"Jackie!" I snapped back to reality. Damn you, Donna! My fantasy was getting good. I look up at my tall friend and saw a big, fat smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," she said, giggling. As we made our way to my room, I could still hear muffled giggles coming from Donna. The lumberjack is on to me.

* * * * * * 

After an hour of looking through girlie magazines, I decided to tell Donna the truth. I mean, she is my best friend, even though she wears horrible, lumberjack clothing, I still love her. I mean, it's better than she wearing cute clothes like me is. Then there'll be some competition and we just can't have that.

"Donna?"

"Yeah," she answered without tearing her eyes away from her Cosmo.

"Do you think Steven really hates me?"

"He doesn't hate you, hate you. He just dislikes you at times. Why? Wait a minute. Are you starting to like him again?"

"Maybe," I said innocently, flipping through my magazine.

"Oh my God, I knew it! Are you going to tell him?"

No way, Donna! Steven doesn't feel the same way as I do."

"You don't know that. Maybe Hyde can actually love somebody."

"No, Donna. I'll just have to accept the fact that he is the only man on Earth that I can't have." Donna rolled her eyes. I glared back at her.

"Look, I think you should really tell him. You deserve some one better than Kelso. Well, see you tomorrow. I'll get here early to help you set up."

"Thanks, Donna. Bye." She let herself out and I was left alone in a big, empty house,

* * * * * * * 

It was one o'clock in the morning, and I still couldn't sleep. I was bored out of my mind. I just couldn't wait for my sleep over! A loud banging at the door interrupted my thoughts. Who would be at my door at this hour? I opened the door, and I couldn't believe who it was.

"Steven?"

He didn't answer me. He just started walking towards me slowly after he shut the door behind him. I started to slowly walk backwards. He was scaring me. He had a weird sense to him. It was a little... intense. 

He tore his shades off and threw them aside. He looked up at me and stared me straight in the eye. He cornered me against the wall, with his eyes full with lust, and put both hands on the sides of my face. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me passionately. It wasn't anything like that Veteran's Day kiss. This was so much hotter than that. He slid one hand down to my thigh and hooked it against his hip. He did the same to the other so that my legs were completely wrapped around his slim waist.

I felt so good at that moment. Completely wrapped around his body and having his very experienced tongue in my mouth. I massaged it with my own, making us both moan with pleasure. I don't know how long we were there, but time didn't exist for us at that moment. Nothing mattered, but us. But, a loud ringing noise interrupted everything.

To my disbelief, I woke up. Ugh! It was only a dream. Third one this week. I found out that loud, annoying ringing was the phone. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me, Michael. I just wanted to ask you if we were still on with the whole "doing it" tonight."

"What the hell are you talking about Michael?" 

"We're going to do it, right? Fez says that were not, but I think he's lying. So, are we going to do it?"

"Good bye Michael." I hung up on him. Leave it up to Michael to ruin my fantasy. But, it doesn't have to be a fantasy. He will be at my house for a whole night. Something could happen between us. The thought of that happening made me giggle. I got up quickly and started getting dressed. I couldn't wait for my sleep over tonight!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

All right, finally stopped being lazy and finished chapter 2. In chapter 3, we get to the sleep over. Later chapters might have content that is a little more R than PG-13. Just to let you know what type of stuff is coming up. *wink, wink* Remember R & R. I love hearing from you guys! (Sorry about the short chapters. I'll try to write more).


	3. Beer, Porn, and Pizza

Author's Note: I know this would never happen on the show, but a girl can dream, can't she? Also, thanks to Matt for letting me use his nickname.

Chapter 3: Beer, Porn, and Pizza

It was 7:30 and we were all on our way to Jackie's. This better be good. I'm wasting a perfectly good Saturday night on a girlie sleep over. I'll be spending the whole night, locked up in a mansion with Jackie, who will be prancing around wearing her skimpy pajamas. _Why am I complaining again?_

"All right, we're here, guys," Forman announced, parking the car in front of her house.

"Yes! A whole night alone with Jackie. Maybe she will finally sex my monkey," Fez squealed.

"No way, Fez. Me and Jackie made plans to do it tonight," Kelso said.

"Didn't she say _no _to you?" I asked my dumbass friend.

"Yeah, but when chicks say _no, _they really mean _yes_."

"Kelso, you're an idiot. God, am I the only one here that isn't in love with Jackie!" Forman yelled, as we got out of the car.

"No, no. Hyde hates her too," Fez explained.

"Or so he says," Forman muttered. But, only I heard him. Forman is becoming a real smartass these days. I'm proud of him. But, if he doesn't keep his mouth shut, I'll have to pound him.

We walked up to her front door, and Fez knocked on it. Jackie opened it and greeted us. "You're finally here. What the hell took you so long?" she said in her normal bossy tone.

"It's Hyde's fault. He took forever getting ready. It took him half an hour to comb his huge afro," Kelso explained. I socked him in the arm. "Ow, man. That hurts."

"Wow, Steven. You came," she said sweetly. Her face seemed to soften when she looked at me.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I said, dully. Can't sound too excited. She was giving me this goofy smile. I could feel my cheeks getting red. Jesus Christ, I'm blushing! I really am turning into Forman!

"Hey Jackie, I came too you know," Kelso told her.

"Yeah, whatever," She said, lamely. She let us inside. Man, I forgot how huge her house was. So, this is how the other half lives. Fancy chandeliers, art on the walls… napkins.

We all walked into the kitchen where Donna was stuffing her face with potato chips. "Hey look. Jackie got porn and beer!" Forman said, excitedly.

"Wow, beer and porn. You're the best host ever, Jackie," Fez said, hugging her.

"I aim to please," the pixie said.

Forman picked up the porno and started flipping through it. "Hey guys, check this girl out. She has the biggest…" Forman began but Donna's glare seemed to shut him up. "But, I don't need this," he said, dropping the magazine on the counter, "I got my lady right here." He put his arm around her and gave her a quick kiss. Sometimes, they sicken me.

"So, what are we doing, Jackie?" I asked her.

"Well, we're going to play a little game until our pizza gets here." 

"Wait. You ordered pizza? No fancy, French dinner? I'm shocked, Jackie." I said, sarcastically.

"No. The last time I had a formal party, my house was set on fire." We all turned and stared at Kelso.

"I said I was sorry!" he yelled, waving his arms everywhere. 

* * * * * 

We were all waiting in the living room while Jackie and Donna were getting something from upstairs. They came back down holding some paper and a top hat. "What the hell are we going to play?" Forman asked, snatching the top hat from Jackie.

"Well, it's a game I played at cheerleading camp. It's kinda like Truth or Dare, but with a little twist," Jackie explained.

"This is how you play. First, everyone writes their name on the little pieces of paper. Then, you put them in the hat. Then, we pass the hat around and pick up a name. Whoever it is, you have to tell a secret about them. If you don't want that certain person telling a secret about you, then they'll give you a dare to do," Donna told us.

"So, any promises you made with anyone about keeping their dirty little secret," Jackie said with a devilish grin, "are officially broken."

"Oh no. This game sounds evil," a worried Fez said.

"That's why it's going to be fun," Donna assured him. We all finally agreed to play. We sat in a circle and started writing our names on the pieces of paper. I had nothing to worry about. Nobody knows any dirty secrets about me. Nothing to worry about. Nothing.

"Okay, I'll go first, since it's my sleep over," the pixie announced. She picked out a name from the hat. "Donna." The red head's eyes grew wide. "What do I know about Donna? Well, there was this one time Donna got majorly drunk and made out with a girl who she thought was Eric!"

"Jackie! I'll kill you!" Donna attacked her.

"All right, Donna! Next time you make out with a chick, can I watch?" Kelso asked.

"I understand how you can mistake Eric for a girl. I mean, look at him," I teased him.

"Nice burn, Steven," Jackie said, high fiving me.

"Shut up, Afro-Thunder!" Eric spat.

"Okay, I'm going next," Fez said. He picked up a name. "Kelso. Let's see. What does Fez know about Kelso? Oh, he took naked pictures of Donna."

"What!" Eric shrieked.

"You little pervert!" Donna punched his arm. "How did you get them?"

"I have my ways. It was Fez's idea."

"Okay, whose turn is it?" Fez said, changing the subject.

"I'll go," Eric said. "Hyde." My eyes shot up. What does Eric know about me? Oh dear god, no! He's going to tell everyone about that whole Jackie thing.

"I choose the dare," I said calmly.

"Ohhhhhh!" Everyone said.

"Wow, Eric. What do you know about Hyde that got him all scared?" Kelso asked.

"Oh, just a little something. Okay, Hyde. You want the dare?" He glanced in Jackie's direction, " here goes. You have to take a shot of tequila." 

"That's it? That's weak, Forman," I told the scrawny kid.

"Off of Jackie's bellybutton," he finished. My jaw dropped.

"Burn!" Kelso screamed. "Cause you totally hate her, man!"

"All right. I'll get the tequila," Jackie said, getting up rather enthusiastically.

"You have tequila?" Donna asked.

"My parents are the biggest alcoholics, ever." With that, she disappeared into the kitchen. She came back with a bottle of tequila, a slice of lime, and some salt.

"All right, Steven. Do it."

"Oh man. This is sick," A drunk Donna said. "You're actually gonna do it, Hyde?"

"A man's got to do, what a man's got to do," I told her. Jackie lay back down on the table and lifted her shirt up halfway, revealing her nicely tanned skin. I sprinkled some salt on her stomach and put the slice of lime in her mouth. I poured a little tequila in her bellybutton, some of it was dripping from the sides of her stomach, causing her to quiver. I could hear muffled giggles from the gang, but they didn't exist to me. I looked into her eyes. There was something there. I can't explain it. It looked like she wanted something. Needed something. I gave her one of my famous grins. I licked the salt of her smooth stomach, and sucked that tequila from her bellybutton. I moved up to her face, and sucked on the lime, that was in her mouth very slowly. I could taste her. And it was good my friends. It was good. I wanted to spit that lime out and capture her mouth with my own, but I couldn't. Not in front of everyone. Not ever.

"Hyde, you're the man!" Forman high fived me.

"Okay, now it's my turn," Kelso said. There was a knock at the door.

"Too bad. Pizza's here," Jackie put her shirt down and answered the door. Kelso looked disappointed. Sucker.

After a while, we were 6 partially drunken teenagers eating pizza. Jackie put on some horrible music and we all started dancing or something like dancing. I even joined in on the fun. This is turning out to be a descent sleep over.

"I got another naughty game we can play," Kelso told us.

"What, man?" I asked him.

"Strip poker!" he shrieked. I only had one thing to say about all this. 

God bless Kelso.

* * * * * * * * 

Okay, not that good. But, I made it extra long. I had a few complaints about the previous chapters being too short, so I took a few of your suggestions. Next chapter will be rate "R" for a very obvious reason. R & R. I love hearing from you guys! 


	4. Best Part of the Night

Author's Note: This part is rated R. So, enjoy!

Chapter 4: Best Part of the Night

"Yay, strip poker!" a very drunk Eric screamed. "Let's get naked people!"

"I don't know guys. I'm not that good at poker," I told them.

"Well come on down, Jackie. Don't worry. Fez will protect you," Fez reassured me. So, I decided to play. What do I have to lose? Maybe Steven isn't good at poker. Oh Jackie! You and your dirty little mind.

Before we began to play, we all changed into our pajamas. I put on my cute pajama shorts with a matching top that had little, pretty, purple butterflies on them. When I walked back into the living room, I could have sworn that Steven was staring at me, with those ocean blue eyes of his. I gave him a quick smile. He seemed a little embarrassed. This is going to be fun.

We went into the kitchen and Michael took out the cards. "Okay, here are the rules. If you bet a piece of your clothing, and you lose, you have to take it off, baby!" " Michael said, giggling. "Once you're completely naked, you're out."

"Oh, I like this game. Anything that involves Jackie getting naked, is good for Fez," Fez said, winking at me. I only laughed at him. I like that guys think I'm hot. If only Steven would crack jokes like that about me. He usually jokes about me being conceited, spoiled, and a brat, which I am totally not! I'm a lovely person.

We finally started to play. Eric dealt the cards. In my hand, I had a pair of aces. I think that's good. "So, what do you bet, Jackie?"

"What?" I asked him. Bet? Bet what?

"You have to bet a piece of clothing. So, what's it going to be? Not like you have much to bet," Steven said, looking at me up and down. "Don't want you to… ah… lose to quickly."

"Don't worry your pretty little head off, Steven. I could take care of myself," I told him. "I'll bet my top."

"All right, what does everyone got?" Donna asked us. "I have a pair of Jacks."

"That beats me," Eric said.

"Yeah, me too," Michael said, throwing the cards on the table.

"Oh, I have something," Fez said excitingly. "I have a pair of cards with people on them."

We all looked at his cards. "Wait a minute, Fez. You have a Jack and a Queen. You don't have anything," Donna explained to him.

"Oh, then I fold," Fez told us.

"You can't just… you just… oh forget it. I'm too drunk to care," Eric said, taking another sip of his beer.

"Well, I think a pair of Kings beats your hand, Donna," Steven said grinning. "What about you, pixie? What do you got?"

"I think these little aces are a good thing, aren't they?" I said, flirtatiously. 

He raised his eyebrows. "Not bad Jackie. Not bad at all." Steven took a sip of his beer. In that hand, Eric, Michael, and Fez lost their pants and Donna lost her socks. And Steven lost his shirt. He lifted his shirt over his head. It almost seemed like he was going in slow motion, allowing me to enjoy the moment. He looked so good shirtless. He looked so… solid. I just wanted to rub my hands up and down his chest, feeling his silky skin underneath my fingertips. Stop fantasizing. Concentrate woman!

The end of the game left us all left in our underwear, except for Steven. "I should have known. You even match when it comes to underwear," Steven told me, pointing at my heart-designed bra and panties.

I walked up to him and said softly, "Don't act like you don't enjoy the sight."

"Oh we are all enjoying the sight," Michael said, nodding his head.

"Let's play spin the bottle," Donna suggested.

"Spin the bottle? Are we just a bunch of horny, immature teenagers with no lives?" Eric asked us.

"Yes!" we all answered.

"Oh, just making sure," Eric said, finishing his beer. We put our clothes back on and went into the living room and sat in a circle. "Okay, we all know the rules, so let's get started. "I'll go first." Donna spun the bottle. It landed on Fez.

"Pucker up Donna. It's Fez time." They leaned in and gave each other a kiss.

"Wow. Jackie was right. You are a good kisser," Donna said grinning.

"It's a curse. Okay, now my turn." Fez spun the bottle and it landed on Donna. They kissed and then Donna took another turn. It landed on Fez, again! I could see the annoyance on Eric's face.

"Okay, let's give somebody else a turn… yeah?" Eric suggested.

"Party pooper," Fez muttered. Eric spun the bottle. It landed on Michael. Eric shook his head and was about to spin again, but I stopped him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. "You landed on Michael, you have to kiss Michael."

"No way!" Eric and Michael protested.

"Sorry. Rules are rules, man," Steven told them.

"I guess I'm drunk enough to do this," Eric said. He took a deep breath and leaned in and gave Michael a quick kiss. The room erupted with laughter. Eric and Michael both spit and started wiping their lips off.

"We never speak of this moment," Eric said, seriously.

"Come on, Eric. It wasn't that bad," Donna assured him, rubbing his back.

"Ever!" he screamed.

"Hey, I'm pretty good kisser. Ask Jackie," Michael said.

"You scare me sometimes, man. I'll go next." Steven spun the bottle. It landed on me. He looked up and stared at me. "Today is your lucky day, Jackie," he said, grinning. We leaned in, slowly. Our lips were inches away from each other. We closed our eyes and leaned in a little closer, our lips now barely touching.

"I think I'm going to hurl!" Eric yelled out. We broke apart. He ruined it! Damn you Eric! 

"He better have made it to the bathroom," I said, getting up to chase him. Thankfully he did. We walked back into the living room.

"Okay, I feel better," Eric said, rubbing his stomach. "Let's go Donna. Let's," he paused, "get it on."

"Take a few breath mints and then we'll get it on," Donna told him. "So, we'll take the guest room that's down the hall, right Jackie?" she asked me. I nodded. They both scurried off into the bedroom.

"I guess it's only us four, huh?" I asked Steven.

"I don't think so," he replied, pointing behind me. I looked back and saw Michael and Fez passed out on the floor. Steven and I started to laugh.

"Do you want to do something fun, but evil?" I asked him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Wait here." I ran upstairs and got my make-up box. I ran back down to the living room. "Let's make them pretty!"

"Jackie?"

"What?"

"You're so badass." A big fat grin appeared on my face. We put so much make-up on their faces. The finishing results were offensive to real drag queens. Steven and I couldn't stop laughing.

"You really surprised me, Jackie."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't know you could be so… fun," he finished. "You're actually cool to hang out with."

Cool. He thinks I'm cool. We began walking upstairs. "Let's go into my room. I'll get you some blankets," I told him. We walked inside my girlie room. Steven Hyde is in my bedroom. This is a chance of a lifetime. I have to make my move.

"Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"I always wanted to do something."

"What?" he asked, curiously.

"This." I captured his lips with my own and pushed him against the door.

"Ow." he said, cringing.

"What?" I asked, very worried.

"Doorknob," he replied, rubbing his back. Great job. Hurt the guy you're trying to seduce.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"That's all right. Let's move to the bed… where it's safer." He took my hand and led me to the bed. We knelt down on it, facing each other. He helped me raise my shirt over my head. He gently pushed me down on the bed and kissed me again. I love the way he kisses me! How he could apply just the right amount of pressure on my lips and how his tongue plays with mine. He began trailing kisses down my jawline, neck, and collarbone. I never knew he could be so sweet. He then reached for my shorts and swiftly took them off. I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh… sorry. It's just that this is the second time tonight that I'm in my underwear."

"Well, let's break that pattern, shall we," he said, unclasping my bra. I let it slide down my body, and threw it aside. I could feel his eyes on me. I suddenly felt embarrassed. What am I doing? This is Steven. I wrapped my arms across my chest, shielding myself from him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, uncrossing my arms. " You have nothing to be ashamed of. Trust me."

"I know. But, it's weird Steven."

"Here." He lifted his shirt over his head and removed his shorts. He was now completely naked. Wow. He 's a lot… uh… bigger than Michael. He followed my gaze and gave me a cocky grin. Now who's the conceited one.

He cupped my face and kissed my lips gently. He knew I was nervous. He laid me down again. He slid my panties off and threw them on top of the ever-growing clothes pile. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered.

"More than anything." With that, I took control. I got on top of him and began rubbing my hands up and down his solid chest. He was so soft to my touch. I trailed kisses down his body, never missing an inch until I reached my destination. I grinned up at him and took him into my mouth. I could hear him moaning, saying my name softly. I wanted to continue pleasuring him, but he stopped me.

"No, I want this to last," he said softly. He laid me on my back. He began kissing my chest. He made little circles with his tongue and my nipples making moan with pure pleasure. "Please, Steven. I need you inside me now," I pleaded with him. Without delay, he positioned himself on top of me and slid inside me, slowly, letting me get use to the feeling of him. When he was completely within me, it felt so… right, so good. I wrapped my legs completely around his waist. He began thrusting slowly. I grabbed on to the rails of my headboard to have some grasp on reality. As we neared our climax, his thrusts were harder and faster. I let go of the headboard and wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning each other's name as we came.

He collapsed on top of me, gasping for air. He kissed me again before he removed himself from me. He got off and laid his body beside me. I slid into him as he wrapped his strong arms around me. I felt secure and safe. This, in my opinion, was the best part of the night.

* * * * * * * 

The next morning, I woke up with a smile on my face. I reached over to where Steven was at, but he wasn't there. Fear flooded through my mind. Where is he? I looked down at the floor and found out that his clothes were gone. I got up from the bed, not bothering to put my clothes on, and started looking for him. Maybe he went to the bathroom. Yeah, he's' in the bathroom. I walked over to the bathroom, but he wasn't there.

I walked into the hallway, still naked, searching for him. There was an eerie silence floating in my house. I no longer felt secure and safe. I only felt scared and alone. I just couldn't accept it but I had to. 

Steven had left me. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Okay, please don't flame me. I know the love scene isn't that good but hey, it's my first time. I tried my best. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Chapter 5 is coming up. So R & R. (Hugs everyone who has reviewed already) I appreciate it! 


	5. The Morning After

Chapter 5: The Morning After

I left her. I can't believe I just left her like that. But, I had to. Waking up next to her, thinking about what we had done the night before really freaked me out. I couldn't believe it. I had sex with Jackie Burhardt. A girl I despised for so many years, or at least I acted like I did.

Seeing her curled up right next to me, made me feel… you know… safe. I know that sounds corny, like something Forman would say, but that's how I felt. But, what if she didn't fell the same way? What if she thought this was all a huge mistake? Or, what if she did feel the same way and wanted us to be an actual _couple _or something? I never had a real relationship. Hell, I never even see or talk to any of the girls after I slept with them. It was more of a wham, bam, thank you ma'am kind of thing. Man, sometimes I didn't even _get _a thank you.

I can't do that to Jackie. I can't just completely ignore her after this. She's part of the gang. She's going to hate me after this. She's going to think I used her.

'It's just sex,' I kept telling myself. Nothing more. Not like it was that good. All right, I'm lying through my teeth. It was the best I ever had. Are you happy now?

I kept on walking. I must have circled her block a million times. I just needed to think. This is all very new to me. I have to face her. Tell her that nothing has changed between us. Tell her that we should just pretend last night never happened. Good plan, Hyde. Now you just have to stick to it.

I walked up to her front door and let myself in. I crept in slowly, trying not to wake anyone up. Maybe she isn't up yet. I could just sneak back into bed. I decided to go for it, until I heard some muffled sobs coming from the kitchen.

I walked in and saw Jackie, sitting at the table, with her face in her hands, crying her eyes out. I hate it when she cries. I always feel guilty even when it's not my fault. Like the time when Kelso asked Pam Macy to the prom and not Jackie. I felt bad for her. So, I took her to it to make her feel better, hoping she would get over Kelso. But he put on his stupid charm and won her back. I hated him for that.

She finally acknowledged my presence, and looked up at me with her red, puffy eyes. "Where were you?" she asked me.

"I… uh… took a walk," I said, with my eyes to the floor.

Jackie looked at me with disbelief. She shook her head. "Don't lie to me, Steven. I know you don't want to be with me."

"No. That's not true. It's just that last night was…"

"I _know _what last night was all about. It didn't mean anything, right Steven? It was just an opportunity to do it with an incredibly hot girl." It's amazing how even when she's fighting with someone, she always finds a way to compliment herself. I would have came back with a sarcastic remark to make her feel stupid, but seeing that she's extremely pissed at me at the moment, I decided against it.

Just tell her how you feel, man. That's all you have to do. "Look, Jackie," I began, " this is very new to me. Waking up next to you, naked, well it… well it… scared me." She looked up at me. The last remark seemed to have shocked her.

"You were scared? Scared of what? Somebody that cares about you and wants to be with you? How frightening!" she mocked me.

"Jackie, you don't understand." I said, frustrated. 

"No Steven. _You_ don't understand. Having someone to love is not a scary thing. Scary is when you share something so beautiful with someone and they just ditch you the next morning. No good byes, no explanations, nothing."

"Listen, I never had that before." She rolled her eyes when I said this. "Jackie," I said firmly, grabbing her shoulders, " when I came back here I had this whole speech planned out saying how last night didn't matter and that we should pretend it never happened. But, I can't say it." I could hear my voice breaking. Get a grip, man.

"Why not?" she asked, getting up from her chair.

"Because everything in that speech is a complete lie."

Her face seemed to soften. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled me down towards her, and kissed me softly. I deepened the kiss. "So, we're gonna give this a try?" she asked me.

"I guess we are, babe," I said kissing her again.

"Oh, Steven," she squealed, jumping up and down. "This is going to be great. I'll finally have a real man as my boyfriend."

"Yep, you sure will. So, what did you do when you noticed that I was gone?" I had to ask.

"Well, I ran around the whole house naked, looking for you," she told me.

"Really? Naked, eh?" I said, grinning at her. "I like the sound of that." I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist and pulled her towards me for a much more passionate kiss. She responded by wrapping her arms around my neck again. She pulled herself even closer to me, if that was even possible. She began running her finger through my curly hair. We pulled apart briefly to catch our breaths, but immediately continued making out.

While she played with my hair, I pried open her robe. I slid my hand in, feeling her warm skin against my cold fingertips, making her quiver at my touch. I stroked her breast, gently causing her to moan with pleasure. I cupped it firmly and began kneading it, making her moan even louder. She moved her hands down to my belt buckle, and tried to undo it. We would have done it, right then and there, but we were interrupted.

"Ow, my head," we heard Kelso complaining in the living room. We broke apart quickly and fixed ourselves up as we heard the others coming towards the kitchen. We positioned ourselves on opposite sides of the counter, pretending to be drinking some coffee.

"Good morning everyone," Forman said, entering the kitchen. Everybody else followed him.

"You guys want some breakfast?" Jackie asked them.

"Sure, Jackie," Donna replied.

"All right. The pots and pans are under the sink. So, whip us up some breakfast, Donna. Can you make pancakes? I feel like having some. Thanks, Donna," Jackie told her, in her usual bossy tone.

"No way am I going to make breakfast for everybody. I'm a guest here Jackie, remember?" she asked her.

"Yeah, you should be making us some food, hostess," Forman teased her.

"Shut up, man," I defended the pixie. She gave me an approving smile.

"Look, Eric. These little things," Jackie explained, holding out her hands, " are too sensitive for hard labor. So, why don't you get your scrawny ass up and make us some food."

"Damn, Eric. She totally burned your scrawny ass," Fez told Eric. "Oh, good one Fez."

"I don't like you," he said, pointing at Jackie. She responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about food," Kelso said, holding his stomach. "I think I had too many beers."

"Yeah, you did. You and Fez passed out in my living room when Eric and Donna left to do it," Jackie told him.

"Oh yeah. We did it all night long, right Donna?" Forman asked, putting his arm around her.

"Eric, you passed out right in the middle of it." We all burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Donna. I was drunk all right. I had to drink all those beers after me and Kelso…" he stopped right there.

"Oh, yeah. You and Kelso made out," Fez pointed out. The room erupted with laughter again.

"No we didn't, Fez," Forman explained. "Nothing happened."

"Yeah we did," Kelso clarified. "Remember the spin the bottle game we played last night?"

"You're not helping, Kelso," Forman told him.

"Okay, let's forget about the whole making out thing," Jackie said.

"But we didn't make out!" Forman yelled out, pleading with his hands.

We finally started eating breakfast after we agreed on everyone making his or her own food. I kept torturing Kelso by waving my food in his face. Ah, life is fun.

We cleaned up and got ready to leave. The sleep over was coming to an end. I pulled Jackie aside while everyone else gathered their stuff. "I meant what I said earlier. I want to give this a try."

"Oh, Steven. I didn't know you could be so sweet!"

"Yeah, I know. But, if you tell anyone, I'll deny it," I said, firmly.

"Sure, Steven," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You're gonna tell Donna everything, aren't you?" I asked her.

"You know me all too well," she replied, giving me a quick kiss. "So, you want to come back tonight for another sleep over?"

"Hell yeah. But, this time," I whispered, leaning in a little closer, "let's not invite those guys," I said, hinting at our friends.

"Deal." We walked to the front door where everyone was waiting to say good bye.

"Remember Jackie. We never speak about what happened last night," Forman told her.

"C'mon Eric," Jackie said in disbelief.

"Ever!" With that, he walked outside.

"I'll call you later," Donna told her, following Eric.

"Look, Jackie. Even though we didn't do it like you promised we would, we still have tonight, baby!" Kelso said, caressing her face. It took all my will power not to deck him in the face.

She pulled away from him. "Good bye, Michael."

"Ah, Jackie. I saw you in your underwear, I made out with Donna, and I have something to burn Eric for the rest of his life," Fez told her. " I thank you!" he gave her a big hug.

"You're welcome, Fez," Jackie told him. He pulled away, and followed everyone to the car.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" she asked, turning towards me.

"Of course you will, babe," I reassured her. I gave her one last kiss. I walked outside and headed towards the car. I sat in the back with Kelso and Fez. We drove away.

"So, everyone up for some bowling tonight?" Eric asked us.

"Nah, count me out, Forman. I got something better to do," I told them.

"What can be better than bowling?" Fez asked me.

"Trust me. What I'm going to do tonight, no bowling game can compare to it."

"Hyde's gonna do it tonight!" Kelso exclaimed. I heard Forman laughing in the driver's seat.

"What's so funny, Eric?" Donna asked him.

"Nothing. Just that Hyde is," he paused, "in love."

"Shut up! At least I could say I never kissed a man before!" I burned him.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" a very pissed Forman shouted. "The next person to say anything is walking home!"

Everyone was quiet after that. I kept myself busy by thinking about tonight. Me and Jackie, alone, in a big house with no interruptions. We will have the whole night to do whatever we want. 

Oh, the possibilities.

~ The End ~

* * * * * * * * *

I'm finally done! Sorry for the delay. I was kind of busy with the holidays and all. Hopefully this wrapped everything up nicely for you guys. I'd love to hear what you think of it, so R &R. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!


End file.
